gleefanfictionsomethingnewfandomcom-20200214-history
Do They Know its Christmas?
Episode 8: Do They Know It’s Christmas? '' Blue-green eyes met gray-blue eyes. Lips met lips. Fingers intertwined with each other. Caylex kissed Jade again on her bed. Caylex was shirtless and Jade's blue sweater was thrown on the floor. Jade took a deep breath and ran her fingers through Caylex's hair. Blonde hair, light brown eyes, Cheerios uniform flashed through Caylex's vision. "Wait." He said, sitting up. Jade sat upright, and kissed Caylex's neck. "Stop." Caylex demanded. Jade instantly stopped. "What is it?" She asked him with a genital voice. Jade was half happy because any second, Jade and Caylex would've been at second base, and Jade didn't know if she could handle it yet. "I can't do this..." Caylex replied, getting up and grabbing his white V-Neck shirt from the ground. ''Wow, football certainly paid off, ''Jade thought looking at Caylex's abs. "Oh...um, okay. What do you want to do? We-we can talk." Jade said, smoothing her hair down and rearranging the pillows. "No, I-I can't do this..." Caylex announced, bending down and picking up Jade's sweater. He tossed it to her. "I can't be in a relationship with you." Caylex admitted. Jade stopped dead in her tracks. It was almost Christmas and Caylex was breaking up with her. Jade put on her sweater. "Because of..." Jade hesitated. "Because of Audrey." "No-No, it's not that." Caylex said, putting a hand on Jade's shoulder. "Really? Then what is it? Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't still love Audrey." Jade told Caylex. Their blue-green-gray eyes met each other’s. "I-I," Caylex stuttered, but stopped. "Exactly. Well, Audrey's pregnant with Jonas's baby. News Flash: You have no right breaking that connection." Jade told Caylex. "Jade, I-" Caylex started. "Please, get out." Jade replied getting up and walking to her bedroom door. She opened the door and waited for Caylex to leave. "Okay..." Caylex replied grabbing his Letterman jacket. * * * "Uh...hey?" Audrey opened the door and saw Caylex standing at the door. He wasn't in his Letterman jacket, just worn out blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a vest. "Hey." Caylex said as his breath billowed in the wind. Snow was falling. "Can I come in?" Caylex asked. "Sure." Audrey replied. "My parents are in Philadelphia this week, so..." Audrey let Caylex in. It was one of those Magazine-Perfect houses where the Christmas tree is up and has all of those ornaments from years ago. The fireplace had a fire blazing and cookies were near, sitting on a table. The room scented of gingerbread and pine. "It's so Christmassy." Caylex smiled. "I know why you're here." Audrey told Caylex. "Really?" Caylex asked. "Then why?" He walked toward Audrey, hands in his pockets. ''*I Love How You Walk With Your Hands In Your Pockets* '-Last Kiss, Taylor Swift *Caylex and Audrey; Kissing on the couch* "I have to go." Caylex said. "What? Why?" Audrey asked, kissing Caylex. "My parents." ''Audrey: '''I really can't stay Caylex: But baby, it's cold outside'' ''Audrey: I've got to go away Caylex: But baby, it's cold outside'' ''Audrey:' This evening has' been Caylex: Been hoping that you'd drop in'' ''Audrey: So very nice Caylex: I'll hold your hands, there just like ice'' ''Audrey: My mother will start to worry Caylex: Beautiful, what's your hurry?'' ''Audrey: My father will be pacing the floor Caylex: '''Listen to the fireplace roar ' 'Audrey: '''So really, I'd better scurry' Caylex: Beautiful, please don't hurry'' ''Audrey: But maybe just a half a drink more Caylex: Put some records on while I pour'' ' 'Audrey: '''The neighbors might think...' Caylex: Baby, it's bad out there'' ''Audrey: Say, what's in this drink? Caylex: No cabs to be had out there'' ' 'Audrey: '''I wish I knew how' Caylex: You're eyes are like starlight, wow'' ''Audrey: To break the spell Caylex: I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell'' ''Audrey: I ought to say no, no, no, sir 'Caylex: Mind if I move in closer?' '' ''Audrey: '''At least I'm gonna say that I tried '''Caylex: '''What's the sense in hurting my pride?' '' ''Audrey: '''I really can't say '''Caylex: '''Baby don't hold out, ahhh, but it's cold outside '' ''Audrey and Caylex: Baby, it's cold outside '' The song ended with a kiss. (I know it's supposed to be Caylex leaving, but I couldn't make him sing the woman's part) * * * ''Audrey:' ''I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need'' '' 'Caylex': 'I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree' '' ''Nicole: 'I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know' '' ''Griffin: 'Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you' '' ''Jade: 'I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need' '' ''Jonas: 'Don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree' '' ''Jasmine: 'I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace' '' ''Leo: Santa Clause won’t make me happy with a toy on Christmas day'' '' 'Kaylie:' 'I' just want you for my own, more than you could ever know'' '' 'Carter:' 'My wish come true, baby, all I want for Christmas is you' '' ''Emily: 'Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow' '' ''Leo: 'I just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe' '' ''Robin: 'I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick' '' ''Luke: 'I won’t even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click' '' ''Audrey: 'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight' '' ''Caylex: 'What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you' '' ''Jasmine: 'Oh, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know' '' Make my wish come true'' '' Baby, all I want for Christmas is you'' '' ''All: 'You, baby' '' ''All: 'All I want for Christmas is you' '' ''Jasmine: 'Oooh, ohhh' '' ''All: 'All I want for Christmas is you, baby' '' ''Jasmine: 'Oooh, ohhhh' '' ''All: 'All I want for Christmas is you, baby' '' All I want for Christmas is you'' '' ''Jasmine: 'All I want for Christmas is you' '' Jade looked over at Caylex. He was dancing with Audrey. He spun her into his arms. Luke held a mistletoe over Audrey and Caylex, and they shared a kiss. Jade rolled her eyes and walked to a seat next to Jonas. She observed him, hoping he couldn’t sense her being so near. Kenny was one row higher, and saw Jade looking at Jonas from his peripheral vision. Jade noticed Jonas had more lighter hair. It was a bit like golden mixed with brown, so Jade decided to call it golden-brown. With Audrey’s golden hair and Jonas’s golden-brown hair, they’ll have a lovely golden child, ''Jade thought silently. Jonas had blind blue-green eyes, but the blue dominated. His face looked magazine perfect, like someone had photo-shopped out the pimples and zits. If Jonas wasn’t blind, he’d probably have millions of dates to homecoming and prom. * * * “How dare you!” An angry Robin stormed up to Caylex’s locker. He was looking at a picture of Jade. Robin slammed the locker door shut, almost hitting Caylex’s hand. Caylex’s gray-blue eyes looked at Robin. “What?” He asked, reopening his locker. Audrey walked up behind him. Caylex turned around and put a hand around Audrey’s waist, and turned back around to face Robin again. “Hello, b**ch.” Robin glared at Audrey. “Hey, don’t talk about her that way. She’s my girlfriend!” Caylex told Robin. “It’s okay, hon. I think I can take care of a washed up wanna be.” Audrey glared at Robin. “What?” She asked. “I’m not talking to you. I came to talk with the Neanderthal here.” Robin retorted, and fixed her gaze back on the quarterback. “How could you?” Robin asked, staring Caylex down. “You keep saying that, what does it mean?” Caylex asked, motioning with his free hand. “Jade told me everything. You dumped her for the slut who’s baby’s father is a blind-guy!” Robin said out of breath. “You mean that blind guy?” Caylex asked. Jade was walking out of class with Jonas and spotted the fight. She took Jonas’s wrist and they hid/knelt beside a trashcan so Jade could still hear and not be spotted. “Wha-?” Jonas asked. “Shh.” Jade replied and twaked him on the head. Jonas rubbed his head and Jade intensively listened to the conversation. “Jonas doesn’t deserve Audrey.” Caylex replied, angry and being a big jerk. “Wow, I just realized how much Jade wasted with you. You’re nothing but a jerk! You’re always whining in Glee club as the rest of us has to take the crap you throw at us!” Robin yelled. Caylex looked taken-back a bit. “C’mon, Aud. Let’s go.” Caylex mumbled and he and Audrey walked down the hall. Jade shook Jonas, telling him he could leave. Jonas nodded and said good-bye, and walked in the other direction to his locker. Jade confronted Robin. “What the hell was that?” She asked, a bit angry. “What?” Robin asked her best friend. “What in the hell were you arguing with Caylex?” Jade asked. “I-I was trying to help.” Robin stuttered. “Well, next time someone shatters my heart, I think I can take care of it.” Jade replied and walked away. Robin watched Jade leave, speechless. * * * The kids were talking among themselves. Mr. Schue sat at his desk grading Spanish papers while the kids tried to think of a song they could sing. Jade swiftly got out of her seat and went to talk with Mr. Schue. “Excuse me, Mr. Schuester, but would it be okay if I sang a song?” Jade asked. Mr. Schue looked up at Jade and all he saw was a little girl with a broken heart. “Yeah, sure.” Mr. Schue replied. He got up and addressed the class. “Guys, be quiet. Jade has a song to sing,” He told everyone. The classroom became silent as Jade walked to front stage. “Emily, Jasmine.” Jade said. The two girls walked to the front of the classroom, about to sing backup. 'Jade:' Last Christmas I gave you my heart'' Jasmine and Emily: '''Gave you my heart ''Jade: But the very next day you gave it away'' ''Jasmine and Emily: Gave it away'' ''Jade: This year to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special'' ''Jasmine and Emily: Special'' ''Jade: Once bitten and twice shy'' I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye Tell me baby, Do you recognize me? Well, it’s been a year It doesn’t surprise me ''Jasmine and Emily: Happy Christmas, Christmas'' ''Jade: I wrapped it up with a note saying, “I love you”'' I meant it Now I know what a fool I’ve been But if you kissed me know, I know you’d fool me again Last Christmas I gave you my heart ''Jasmine and Emily: Gave you my heart'' ''Jade: But the very next day you gave it away'' ''Jasmine and Emily: Gave it away'' ''Jade: This year to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special'' ''Jasmine and Emily: Special'' ''Jade: Last Christmas I gave you my heart'' ''Jasmine and Emily: Gave you my heart'' ''Jade: But the very next day you gave it away'' ''Jasmine and Emily: Gave it away'' ''Jade: This year to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special'' ''Jasmine and Emily: Special'' “That was a good selection.” Mr. Schue said, clapping with the rest of the class. “Thank you. Now have a seat.” He replied. The three girls nodded with gratitude and walked to their seats. Will stood up. “Now, I know it’s Christmas, the time for caring and forgiveness, but I don’t think you guys are in the Christmas spirit.” Will announced. “What do you mean, Mr. Schue?” asked Leo. “We sang All I Want For Christmas Is You together.” He stated. “True, but it’s not about how many songs you sing, you still aren’t giving me that holiday vibe.” Mr. Schuester told. “Are you suggesting we go caroling?” Nicole asked. “Oh, hell no!” Shouted Luke. “No way am I going around the classrooms singing. Roykle is still stuffing the Glee club insults in my face. Yesterday I got slushied.” “No, I tried that last year and a teacher threw a shoe at the class, but I just want you all to somehow get in the Christmas feeling. It’s almost Christmas and it’s supposed to be magical.” Will said. * * * Audrey walked in a wintery wonderland. The ground was covered with snow and the pine trees had piles of snow on their branches. A single car, a pickup truck was sitting in the middle of the field. A thin layer of snow covered the black paint, showing Caylex had been waiting for Audrey. Audrey walked over to the car, her feet made a crunching noise as she neared. Audrey knocked on the window and unlocked the door. Audrey stepped inside. “Hey, Cay.” Audrey said, getting in the car. She noticed that there were Christmas lights all decorated in the car. Caylex had an output in his car so the lights were shining. “Hey.” Caylex smiled at Audrey. “I did this all for you. Like Mr. Schue said. Christmas is supposed to be magical.” He replied. Audrey smiled and looked at the roof of the car. “Mistletoe.” She said. Caylex had taped (yes, duck taped) a mistletoe on the roof of the car. Caylex and Audrey leaned over and kissed. ''*Scene Shifts to the Choir Room where Jasmine is Singing* Jasmine: Silent night, holy night All is calm, all is bright Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child Holy infant so tender and mild Sleep in heavenly peace Sleep in heavenly peace Silent night, holy night Shepherds quake at the sight Glories stream from heaven afar Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia Christ the Savior is born Christ the Savior is born Silent night, holy night Son of God love's pure light Radiant beams from Thy holy face With dawn of redeeming grace Jesus Lord, at Thy birth Jesus Lord, at Thy birth “Very good, Jasmine. Now I’d like you guys to sing this.” Mr. Schue said, passing papers out. “It’s called Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson wrote it a few years ago. I think it’s perfect for this situation.” Griffin: He came into my dreams last night'' A great big man in red and white He told me that it’s gonna be A special year for you and me ''Carter: Underneath the mistletoe'' Hold me tight and kiss me slow The snow is high, so come inside I wanna hear you say to me ''Emily: It’s a very, very, merry, merry Christmas'' Gonna party on ‘till Santa grants my wishes Got my halo on, I know what I want It’s who I’m with It’s an extraordinary merry Christmas ''Audrey and Kenny: It doesn’t as a surprise'' Who’s been naughty, who’s been nice ''Kenny: There’s someone here for everyone'' Another year has just begun Silent night, none in sight ''Audrey: Sleigh bells ring until the night'' Hearts explode, here we go It’s all right there inside your eyes ''Robin and Luke: It’s a very, very, merry, merry Christmas'' ''Kaylie, Nicole, and Audrey: Even better than the one before'' ''Robin and Luke: Gonna party on ‘till Santa grants my wishes'' ''Kaylie, Nicole, Audrey: Think he’s knocking on my front door'' ''Robin: Got my halo on, I know what I want'' ''Luke: It’s who I’m with'' ''Kaylie, Nicole, and Audrey: It’s who I’m with'' ''Luke and Robin: It’s an extraordinary merry Christmas'' ''Caylex and Jade: Won’t you meet me by the tree'' Slip away so secretly Don’t you see how this could be the greatest gift of all ''All: It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas'' Even better than the one before Gonna stay with you 'till Santa grants my wishes Think he's knocking on my front door Got my halo on, I know what I want It's who I'm with It's who I'm with It's an extraordinary merry, Very, very, merry, merry Christmas Even better than the one before Gonna party on 'till Santa grants my wishes Think he's knocking on my front door Got my halo on, I know what I want It's who I'm with It's who I'm with It's an extraordinary merry Christmas Even better than the one before It's a very, very, very, merry Christmas Even better than the one before It's an extraordinary merry Christmas Will smiled. “That’s what I’m talkin’ about!” He yelled and punched the air. The kids sat in their chairs lined with Christmas fluff. A tree was in the corner of the room shining brightly. “Mr. Schue.” Audrey raised her hand looking at Jade in the first row. “Yes, Audrey?” He asked. “I’d like to sing a song I picked out.” Audrey smirked. “Okay. Take it away.” Audrey strutted to the front of the classroom. ''Audrey: Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me I've been an awful good girl Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight ''Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue I'll wait up for you dear Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight Think of all the fun I've missed Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed Next year I could be oh so good If you'd check off my Christmas list Boo doo bee doo Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's Not a lot I've been an angel all year Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed To a platinum mine Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks Sign your 'X' on the line Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight Come and trim my Christmas tree With some decorations bought at Tiffany's I really do believe in you Let's see if you believe in me Boo doo bee doo Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring I don't mean a phone Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight Hurry down the chimney tonight Hurry down the chimney tonight Audrey sang as seductively as possible * * * ''Leo: It's Christmas time There's no need to be afraid At Christmas time, We let in light and we banish shade'' '''Jasmine: ''And in our world of plenty We can spread a smile of joy Throw your arms around the world At Christmas time '' ''Nicole: '''But say a prayer, Pray for the other ones Oh, at Christmas time it's hard But when you're having fun '''Jonas: '''There's a World outside your window, And it's a world of dread and fear '' ''Kenny: Where the only water flowing Is the bitter sting of tears '' ''Emily: And the Christmas bells that ring Are the clanging chimes of doom '' ''Carter: Well tonight thank God it's them Instead of you '''All: '''And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time '' ''Nicole:' This Christmas Time, no '''All: '''The greatest gift they'll get this year is life '''Nicole:' Is life All: '''Where nothing ever grows '''Nicole: '''Nothing ever grows '''All: '''No rain or rivers flow' Nicole: 'No River flows, no '''All: '''Do they know it's Christmas time at all? ''Nicole: Christmas time at all 'All: '''Here's to you '''Jasmine: '''Raise a glass for everyone ''All:' Here's to them Robin: '''Underneath that burning sun ''Santana with New Directions: ''All: Do they know it's Christmas time at all? Kaylie: Yeah'' ''All: Feed the world Let them know it's Christmas time again Feed the world'' Jade: '''The world ''All: Let them know it's Christmas time again Feed the world Let them know it's Christmas time again'' ''All:''' Feed the world '''Carter: '''The world '''All: '''Let them know it's Christmas time again ''